


Seven Deadly Sins

by LuciferOfTheCircle



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferOfTheCircle/pseuds/LuciferOfTheCircle
Summary: 100 words on each of the seven sins.





	Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Seven Deadly Sins

## Seven Deadly Sins

  
by Luciferofthecircle  


Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Why would they be?

Author's Notes: Written amazingly belatedly (around 18 months) for DS_flashfiction's 7DS (Deadly sins) challenge. Because I am using the old challenges as inspiration for new fic, as I wasn't around when they were first issued.  
Thanks to ultra_chrome for looking this over for me.

Story Notes: So, what do you think?

* * *

**Envy**  
He watches the other children. He sees them laughing, playing. He hates them. His mother used to play with him. Now he has no one to play with. He wants to play so much. He wants someone to hug him and tell him everything will be all right. But nothing's all right and it never will be. He and his mom were best friends. Now he's all alone. He wants a new best friend. He wants his old best friend back. He wants this empty feeling to go away. He wants the pain to stop. He wants to be normal.  
  
**Pride**  
He stands and surveys the land he must protect. It has been a long and arduous journey but he has finally convinced his enemies that they must abandon their corrupt machinations. Of course there could be no other outcome. Logic, and the law, were on his side, were his sword and shield. It is said that Sergeant Robert Fraser can track a ghost over solid ice and it is a reputation he richly deserves. He has never yet failed to apprehend a criminal, to get his man, and this time will be no exception. He will return triumphant.  
A gunshot.  
  
**Gluttony**  
Round, glittering with sugar, sweet, alluring. You can never have just one. These delicacies were not available in the icy lands. It is now impossible to remember the life before these mouth-watering snacks. Despite his master's orders he has found those who will supply him with the tempting treat. Eat and eat and eat and eat. Taste them, chew them, swallow them down, moaning in delight. As many as possible now, later he may not get the chance. Delectable, delightful, delicious.  
He is full now, too full. His stomach complains. He groans wretchedly.  
His master's voice, disapproving, "Dief, you glutton."  
  
**Sloth**  
She knows she should get up. She has things to do, vital things. But it's been so long since she's been this comfortable, felt this relaxed. The pleasant things in life have seemed like a distant dream. Now, for the first time in a long time, her body is sated and she feels like idling. There are plans to be put in action but the part of her that still loves resists the idea. She wants to rest, to forget what must be done and bask in the warmth and security of the body beside her.  
Just five more minutes.  
  
**Lust**  
She often imagines what he'd look like naked. All that smooth white skin, his broad shoulders and those deep blue eyes... She thinks he'd be shy, nervous, eager to please. Her favourite fantasy involves calling him into her office and ordering him to pleasure her. He's so very good at taking orders. He writes his own reprimands too. Secretly she wonders what other types of discipline he would enjoy. Once she brought herself to orgasm while speaking with him on the phone. He never realised. There's so much she'd like to do to him. She wants to see him sweat.  
  
**Greed**  
This is the life. Expensive suits, buttermilk on tap, any girl he wants. Armando Langoustini sure had good taste. A butler, a private barber, free tickets to any and every game that's on. Whatever he wants and everything he's ever wanted. If only Frankie Zuko could see him now. He finally has some real power and some real respect. No family surrounding him day and night with their incessant chatter. No best friend dragging him on crazy, clothes destroying escapades.  
It'll feel great when he gets used to it, once the shock's worn off.  
Yeah. This must be the life.  
  
**Anger**  
It makes his blood boil to see Fraser like this. Fraser's an optimist, a dreamer. It's not right for Fraser to be so quiet, so hopeless, so lost. He wants to do something about it, needs to do something about it or he's gonna explode. He itches to punch something, kick someone in the head. Screw due process, he has to do something now. He's got to make this right, got to get that look off Fraser's face.  
He's got a plan. He's gonna make it all better.  
He's gonna get the man who dared to fuck with his Mountie. 

  
 

* * *

End Seven Deadly Sins by Luciferofthecircle 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
